


In Servitude Drabble

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Short drabble based on pictures from BDSMLR
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: In Servitude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Kudos: 33





	In Servitude Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are not mine. Story drabble written by me. Here's the reblog link. Go see the pictures.  
> https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/198331183

He pushed his cock into her mouth. Leisurely, he thrust into her, In and out he moved in the warm and snug cavity. His eyes trailing down her naked body, taking her heaving breasts as she struggled to breath with his thrusts, her throat bulging with the shape of his cock. He noted absently that she still had difficulty controlling herself. It's a good thing he had her cuffed to the bed before they started or she would have pushed him away on reflex. Another thing to add to her training. 


End file.
